The First Time
by wholocker78218
Summary: Sam is ready. Tonight is the night. He's fed up waiting. AU- Teen Sam and Lucifer


Sam Winchester was nervous: in fact he was fucking terrified. Lucifer was arriving soon and Sam still couldn't stop himself from being scared.

It's not that Lu scared him it was just that Lu was older than he was. He'd had more girlfriends/boyfriends than Sam. He had more experience.

Lu was not exactly the religious picture boy his parents wanted him to be: he smoked; he drank, did drugs, got into fights and dressed in nothing but black, blue and red. Sam however was a straight A student, who worked hard, stayed out of trouble and was a grade A nerd. They should never have worked but somehow they did. Lu was Sam's first serious relationship. Sam had had girlfriends before but they never lasted long enough for things to get serious.

Sam was one to take things slow and at first he never expected Lucifer to respect his wishes but he did so without fault. If anything Sam hated him because of it. They would be making out on the bed, Lu's hands in his hair and his hips grinding down into Sam's one minute and the next Lucifer was pulling away telling him how he wanted him to be sure before they did anything. Well Sam was ready now. He wanted Lucifer so much that it hurt.

With that in his mind Sam tried to get rid of all the nervousness and fear building up inside him and told himself to relax.

The door bell rung and Sam nearly jumped off the couch trying to get to the door. He paused at the handle and took a calming breath. Opening the door as casually as he could he found Lu on the door step looking as hot as hell.

His blonde hair was mussed and pointing in all different directions but still looked pretty damn sexy. He was wearing black jeans that were tight in all the right places, leaving nothing to the imagination, with rips at the knees; a tight fitting black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; a loose blue tie with matching converse shoes. In conclusion Sam's jeans were getting tighter by the second.

Lucifer looked up to him with those gorgeous ice blue eyes that looked as if they could see right through you. A smirk was tugging at his lips as he looked Sam up and down. Sam definitely didn't blush like a 13-year-old with a crush. Nope.

"Are you going to invite me in or are we spending the night on the door step?" Lucifer asked, ripping Sam out of his completely explicit thoughts.

He was glad Dean was at Cas' otherwise he would tease Sam for fantasying about all the things he could do to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, come in." Sam said, stepping to the side to let Lu in.

Sam had the DVD player all set up and ready to go in his bedroom he just needed to grab the popcorn out of the microwave and bring up a bottle of Coke and two glasses.

"Why don't you head upstairs while I get snacks, everything else is ready." Sam said to the blonde boy.

"Eager are we?" Lu teased before bounding up the stairs effortlessly.

 _If only you knew._

Sam thought silently to himself.

He grabbed the bowl of popcorn and the Coke and glasses before following his boyfriend upstairs. Lucifer was sitting with his back against the headboard of the bed: his long legs stretching out in front of him. Sam placed the snacks and drinks on the bedside table before easing himself back to sit next to his boyfriend.

"Ready?" Lu asked him while settling a hand on Sam's thigh. Sam nodded and Lucifer pressed play on the remote.

About twenty minutes into the film, Lucifer's fingers began to draw shapes on Sam's thigh: tickling them. Sam laced his hands with Lucifer's and Lu brought both hands up to his mouth and giving Sam's a kiss.

Sam turned his head to find Lu staring back at him, leaning forward he placed a kiss on Lucifer's lips before leaning back. Lucifer placed his free hand behind Sam's head and brought him back into a more forceful kiss. Sam felt Lucifer's tongue press against his lips, silently asking for permission, before he parted his lips. Lucifer's tongue slid into his mouth and began to tangle with Sam's own, drawing moans out of him. Lucifer's tongue skilfully navigated Sam's mouth knowing every bit of it like the back of his hand. Sam then lifted himself to straddle Lu's hips and their cocks grinded against each other making each of them gasp from the sudden friction. Sam didn't even realise he was grinding against Lucifer until the older boy let out a moan that was like music to his ears.

"Sam…" Lucifer panted out as he broke the kiss. "Sam, are you sure you want to do this? We could finish watching the mov-." Sam cut him off with a hard kiss.

"Lu, I appreciate you letting us take things slowly but if you don't fuck me now I am going to go insane." Sam said against his boyfriends lips. Lucifer moaned.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, staring into Sam's eyes with his own lust blown pupils.

"Yes." Sam replied.

Suddenly Sam was on his back with Lucifer hovering above him.

Lucifer's hands were either side of Sam's head supporting his upper body. He leaned down to capture Sam's lips once again and did so with a gentle press. Sam's hands found themselves on Lu's hips and brought them down to grind against his own. Their hardening cocks brushed making them groan with want. Using his legs Lucifer parted Sam's thighs just that bit more to be able to settle between them, he lowered himself on to his forearms and elbows before finally deepening their kiss. Sam couldn't think beyond the hard body above him and the skilful tongue in his mouth. He was trying to keep up but Lucifer's tongue was dominating him in a way he had never done so before. He felt that he was just along for the ride but he wasn't complaining. This new show of dominance was making him hard in a whole new way and Sam couldn't help but want to submit and give himself over to the older boy. But he wasn't that kind of person, if Lu wanted control he was going to have to work for it and Sam wasn't about to make it easy.

As easily as Lucifer had: Sam flipped them so he was on top. He broke the kiss and opened his eyes to find a pair of almost black ones staring back at him. The lay there for a few seconds or minutes, Sam couldn't tell, he lost himself in the eyes of the blonde beneath him before Lu's mouth curved upwards breaking the spell. He brought a hand to the back of Sam's head pulling him back down: smashing their mouths together. Once again this was a type of kiss Sam wasn't familiar with, it was all tongues and teeth and it felt amazing. He was achingly hard now and Lucifer seemed to know it too by the way he lifted his knee up slightly to skim the bulge in Sam's trousers. Sam let out a guttural moan and by the way the hand in his hair clamped down tighter Sam could tell that it affected the other boy.

Sam felt the need for skin-to-skin contact and began to undo the buttons on Lucifer's shirt. In a way to help with the process of stripping, Lucifer sat up with Sam still on him. Sam found himself once again straddling the blonde but by the time he opened his eyes the shirt was gone revealing the flawless skin stretched over pure, lean muscle. He must have been staring because Lucifer took the hand in Sam's hair and replaced it in Sam's own hand. He kissed the brunettes knuckles before laying Sam's palm flat on his chest: over his heart.

"Sam I need you to be sure. Don't just say yes to please me because I want to be with you either way. I need you Sam, and I need you to be sure. If you don't want to continue just tell me and we can finish watching the movie. But if you do all you have to say is yes." Lucifer said in a voice low and as soft as silk. He was staring into Sam's eyes with want carefully hidden behind his mask of concern.

Lucifer wanted Sam to be sure. And he was. He wanted nothing more right now than for Lucifer to make him his and for Sam to make Lu his own. He wanted Lu to be his first.

"Yes." Sam said stronger and more confident than he expected it to come it. "Yes Lucifer I'm sure. I want you now and I have done for a while, so please take me already." Sam finished.

Lucifer's mouth was on him again before he broke away long enough to pull Sam's shirt over his head.

"Sam, have you ever done this with a guy before?" Lu asked his eyes closed and his lips ghosting over Sam's.

"Honestly, no. The furthest I got was second base and that was with a girl." Sam replied. Lucifer pulled back.

"So I'm your first either way?" Lu questioned, finally opening his gorgeous eyes.

At Sam's nod he closed his eyes before pushing Sam off his lap. Sam was about to complain before Lucifer silenced him with a kiss.

"If I'm your first we are going to do this properly. Now lay back and get comfortable." Lu said in a commanding voice that went straight to Sam's groin.

Sam lay back and rested his head back into the pillows but looked down to where Lucifer was untying his shoes and pulling off his jeans leaving him in tight fitting black boxers. Sam felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the bulge, unconsciously licking his lips. Lucifer lay back down covering Sam's body with his own.

He kissed Sam deeply and slowly, his movements were gentle and precise. Sam wanted to pull away and tell Lu that just because he was a virgin doesn't mean he was going to break if Lucifer was a bit rough; but he didn't. It felt too good.

All too soon Lucifer was pulling away again. He sat back up pulling Sam up with him. He pushed the flannel shirt off Sam's shoulders and then threw it somewhere else in the room. His fingers glided over the stretch of skin revealed at the hem of Sam's t-shirt. He grabbed the material and slowly lifted it up and over Sam's head. Lucifer drank in the sight of Sam sitting beneath him: his cock pushing against the material of his trousers, the bare chest built with lean muscle (much like his own) and the lust blown pupils staring back at him.

Sam felt nervous again. What if Lucifer didn't get off, what if he found Sam disappointing? What if he didn't like his body? He knew he wasn't fat but he wasn't as sculpted as Lu was. Lu was 100% hard muscle, his skin was unmarred: He was perfect. Sam had long-ish hair, he was lanky he was nothing compared to Lucifer.

Lucifer could see the nervous thoughts passing over Sam's face. He took Sam's face in his hands, tilting him so Sam would be staring back at him completely. He spoke in a soft voice:

"You are beautiful. You are everything I imagined you to be and more. Now lie back."

Sam processed Lucifer's words. _Beautiful?_ Men aren't beautiful. He pushed the thoughts aside however and did as he was told.

Lucifer braced himself on his hands either side of Sam's body. He kisses his lips softly before leaving a trail of kisses from the corner of Sam's mouth to his jaw line. He kissed down the side of Sam's neck down to where his neck met his collarbone. He then licked a stipe across the soft skin.

Sam was enjoying the gentleness of the kisses he was receiving until Lucifer bit down at the junction of his collarbone and neck. Lu then kissed over it and soothed it with his tongue. He then kissed another trail, down to the middle of Sam's heaving chest. He kissed Sam's left nipple which was a new sensation that Sam had never thought about or experienced before but, God, it felt so good. Lucifer teased the nipple with his teeth before licking across to the other side of Sam's chest to give the other nipple the same attention. After both nipples were as hard as pebbles he then kissed down across Sam's, faintly defined, abs.

Lucifer arrived at the bottom of Sam's torso and was met with Sam's jeans. He looked up and saw Sam's flushed face watching him. Silently he asked for permission he knew he already had, but he wanted to check to just to make sure. Sam nodded slightly and Lucifer popped the button on Sam's jeans. He pulled the zipper down with his teeth, never breaking eye contact with the young Winchester. His chin grazed Sam's clothed cock making the boy whimper and try to thrust upwards but Lucifer moved his head out of the way before they made contact. He pressed a kiss to the bottom of the boy's torso before pulling Sam's jeans off of him in one quick motion.

Both boys were now left in only their boxers.

Lucifer slid back up Sam's body and kissed with barely concealed hunger. He wanted to fuck Sam right now until all Sam could think about was him and only him. He wanted to feel Sam writhe beneath him. He wanted to find out if Sam was a screamer or not, he thinks he is but he's not sure and wants to find out but he has to be patient. He is going to be Sam's first sexual partner and he wants Sam to remember it well and in the best ways possible, not like Lucifer remembers his own first time. He pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind and focus' on the hot and wanton boy beneath him.

His fingers glided over the smooth skin of Sam's sides before coming to a stop at the boy's hips. He gripped tight enough to be able to control the movement of Sam's body but not enough to leave any bruises. This wasn't about marking Sam this was about making him feel loved and adored even if the brunette wasn't ready to hear the full meaning behind the words Lucifer so desperately wanted to say.

Sam felt Lucifer kiss down the other, untouched, side of his neck. He felt Lucifer sucking and nibbling at the skin but it was gentle enough so as not to mark him.

Sam grinded his hips upwards, the clothed erections rubbing together making both of them gasp in unrestrained pleasure. Lucifer climbed off him long enough to get rid of the final pieces of clothing left on them, leaving them naked.

Sam felt Lucifer pushing his legs apart before a warm hand clasped itself around Sam's aching cock. He felt like he was seeing stars. The hand didn't move until Sam thrusted his hips up slightly. He heard a low graveling chuckle coming from the bottom of the bed, where Lucifer is.

"My, my Sammy. You really are eager tonight." Lu teased making Sam flush a darker shade of pink.

Lu's hand began to move in slow, long strokes. Sam felt a coil in the bottom of his stomach and it began to tighten. Sam was lost in the pleasurable state Lucifer's hand was giving him. The coil was becoming tighter and tighter.

Without any warning Sam suddenly felt a wet heat engulf his length. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them, and saw Lucifer's head bobbing up and down his cock. He reached out to tangle his hands in Lu's blonde hair and the moan he made vibrated up Sam's cock and right through him. Lucifer's tongue was running down the bottom side of Sam's length. Every now and then his tongue would swirl around the head before sucking and then he was taking Sam back in again. Sam felt Lucifer's nose graze the bottom of his stomach and all Sam could think about was,

 _Does this guy even have a gag reflex?_

Lucifer could feel Sam's cock begin to twitch so he pulled off. Sam whimpered at the loss of heat but compensated by dragging Lucifer up his body by the hair and smashing their mouths together. He could taste a bitter salty taste mixed with the usual sweetness of Lu's mouth, and realised it must have been his own pre-cum.

Lucifer dominated his mouth and Sam rutted against the other boy's body searching for the heat and friction he had just moments ago but the Lucifer broke the kiss and was breathing a little harder than he had been before he went down on Sam.

"Lube? Condoms?" He asked in between kisses.

"T-top drawer." Sam replied.

His whole body felt like it was on fire. His cock was beginning to ache more and more, searching for release.

Lucifer fumbled around in the top drawer beside the bed and he retrieved a foil packet and a tube of lube.

"Spread your legs Sammy. Nice and wide." Lucifer said his voice growing deeper.

Sam felt the nervousness begin to edge in one again but Lucifer must have seen because he gave Sam a gentle kiss, no more than a press of his lips against Sam's.

"Don't worry Sammy. I've got you. I'll try my best not to hurt you. You're safe with me. Ok? Remember you're safe with me." He whispered in the young Winchester's ear.

Sam felt his confidence grow back and he spread his legs wide open, revealing himself to Lucifer in the most sexually intimate way he could think of.

"That's it Sammy, that's it. Now lift your hips while I put this pillow beneath your back, it'll help support you and it'll feel more comfortable."

Sam lifted his hips off the bed and Lucifer placed a pillow at the bottom of his back.

Lucifer covered his fingers with a generous amount of lube before pressing a kiss to Sam's stomach.

"It will hurt at first but it gets better, I promise." Lucifer said.

Sam nodded his head and then he felt Lucifer's finger. He was circling his hole before pushing in about halfway. The ring of muscle tensed but Lucifer was there immediately soothing Sam's body and mind, telling him to relax.

Once he was sure Sam was fine he pulled back out and pushed again, this time down to the knuckle. Sam thought he was going to tense up again but surprisingly he didn't and he felt like he was, in a way, partly filled.

Lucifer repeated the motions of thrusting his finger in and out of Sam's hole before he pushed in another digit. Sam moaned at the feeling and urged Lucifer to keep going. All the while Lucifer was kissing the inside of Sam's things, nipping then soothing the bites over with his tongue. Sam felt the coil inside him begin to tighten again and heat flared throughout his body.

Lucifer was finally three fingers deep in Sam's ass, scissoring his fingers to stretch Sam open to make it less painful for the brunette when the time came to switch the Lu's fingers for his cock. Sam was begging Lucifer to go harder and deeper and Lucifer concluded that this was as much prep that could be done. He pulled his fingers out of Sam's ass and ripped the foil packet open. He smoothed the condom over himself before lubing up his cock.

Sam saw Lucifer's cock properly for the first time of the night and wondered if Lu was going to fit in him. He was slightly longer and wider than Sam and Sam wondered just how much of this he was going to feel in the morning.

Lucifer pulled himself along the length of Sam's body and positioned himself at Sam's entrance.

"You ready Sammy?" He asked in a soft and kind voice.

Sam wrapped his legs around Lucifer's waist and his hands around Lucifer's neck tugging his short hair. He looked into the eyes of his boyfriends and nodded his head.

"Yes."

Lucifer's cock breached his entrance and Sam felt a burning pain began to become apparent. He tugged on Lucifer's hair and brought him into a kiss even through the pain. He must have been hurting Lu by how tight a grip he had but if the blonde felt it he didn't say anything. He just kept pushing in until he was buried balls deep in Sam's hole. He gave Sam a few seconds to adjust to his size while kissing him senseless.

After a few seconds Lucifer pulled out until on the head remained inside Sam and then slammed back in. Sam let out a moan at the pain mixed with pleasure he was receiving. Lucifer built up a decent pace and each time he pulled out almost all the way before burying himself once again in Sam's hole.

"Sammy, you're so tight, so good, so perfect." Lucifer repeated in Sam's ear like a mantra.

The coil in Sam's stomach was tighter than it had been last time. He just needed a little more and he would be pushed over the edge. He reached between himself and Lucifer to touch his cock but Lucifer grabbed both his wrists and pinned them either side of Sam's head.

"No. You're going to come untouched: just by my cock filling you." Lucifer said in an almost feral way.

It should probably have scared him. Seeing this kind of Lucifer with nearly blacked out eyes his usual gentle touched and caresses, soft voice and even softer kisses that drove Sam insane with want no longer there instead replaced with hot messy painfully amazing kisses and an animalistic voice to match. But it didn't. It made him feel even hotter and turned on than should be possible.

Lucifer upped his pace to a brutal one that hit Sam in all the right places sending him over the edge. He clamped down hard on Lucifer's cock as he felt his orgasm wash over him, felt his cum coat his stomach in long bursts. Lucifer fell closely behind and rode out his orgasm still inside Sam's tight hole.

Lucifer slowed his thrusts until he completely stopped. They were both completely spent and out of breath. Lu then pulled out of Sam and flopped down next to him on the bed. Once Sam had caught his breath he turned on his side to face Lucifer who was regaining his breath much quicker than Sam.

Feeling that he was being watched, Lucifer turned his head to face Sam. He moved onto his side to face the boy completely and looked for any regret or pain coming from Sam.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, worried that Sam might say yes.

"No, it felt amazing." Sam replied, detecting worry in Lucifer's soft voice.

"Good."

Lucifer grabbed a tissue from the same drawer he found the lube and condoms in and cleaned up Sam's stomach before throwing it away.

Sam leaned into Lucifer and wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist. He latched his lips to his partners and slowly kissed him. He pulled away shortly after and buried his head into Lu's chest. Lu was warm and Sam felt completely safe in his arms.

Lucifer pulled the blanket lying at the end of the bed over himself and Sam before resting his chin just above Sam's head: one hand in the brunette's hair and the other wrapped tightly around his waist.

Together they dozed off into a dreamless sleep surrounded by the warmth of each other's bodies: only waking to the sun shining through the curtains


End file.
